


Chapter 13: Pardon My French, Part 3

by PaleMoonlight



Series: A Captain Named Capitaine [13]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Star Trek Online Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleMoonlight/pseuds/PaleMoonlight
Summary: Chapter 13 (of many)A catch-up and review as they recover from Section 31's assignments





	Chapter 13: Pardon My French, Part 3

"I would have appreciated if you had told me beforehand!"

"There was a minor amount of risk that *that* knowledge would have majorly interfered with your clarity of mission. And I do know that you *also* realize that you are too valuable to simply: 'die in a freak accident', as one of your officers stated. But in the end, you and your crew are safety back in the 25th century."

Uncomfortable: yes; but Capitiane had to admit, unsanctioned and illegal technology could have its good uses, in the right hands. Versallia would undoubtedly argue that, but as Capitiane sipped her drink and looked out at the stars, she knew she was glad to be back in the 25th century.

"Fair enough, but I a question for you, *Drake*, what exactly do you *do*? I'm becoming increasingly certain that you're not who I think you are."

" 'Fair enough', as you say, but I'm almost surprised you haven't figured already. I suppose its the least I can do, after all, we're getting along so well. ... "

" *Agent* Drake, an operative of the rogue agency dubbed 'Section 31'. I have not heard anything good or fair come from your *department*."

" 'Rogue'? don't be so naive, Capitaine. Contrary to the popular opinion, we do not spend our nights plotting evil and villainy. You may see us as the antithesis of the Federation. You may fight its obvious enemies, but *we* are the ones protecting it from the silent threats. If you think about it, you may have the public cheering you on, but we must work without reward. The only 'congrats' we get is knowing that we preserve the freedoms the Federation's citizens enjoy."

Leaning back, Capitaine knew there was some truth to what Drake was saying, as much as she regretted having to admit that. Silently saying she had nothing more to say, Drake smiled as he closed the communication.  
"You should be grateful of our *services*, Capitaine. Drake out."

The thought of Borg technology unknowingly integrated into the ship was unsettling to say the least. Remembering her training cruise and Vega colony, Capitaine didn't like to think about it. But it was a Borg temporal node which saved them, opening a temporal rift back home to their exact time and coordinates.

.....

Returning to give a report to Admiral Quinn at Earth Space Dock, Drake had given him a rather 'vague and simplistic' report but did highlight Capitiane's abilities and achievements. Looking for hints in Admiral Quinn's debriefing, Capitaine was almost sure he didn't know who Drake was and that he was a part of Section 31, instead that he was just a rather troublesome but efficient captain. 

"Well, Capitaine, I admit, I was concerned when Drake requested you for his task force. But as he says also, you performed admirably; you saved many people and he noted you 'saved the station from a *comet* ' ? I remember Captain Drake, I never quite understood his mannerisms. Would you like to explain that? I don't recall any reports of a possible collision."

Hesitating before saying anything, Capitaine realized exactly how 'vague and simplistic' Drake had made his own report. Taking a quick breath to remember Agent Crey and all the regulations.

" ... t-that's not a mannerism, th-that is what happened. It was sort-of an, uhh, a radioactive comet. The Ferengi's station was often experiencing a 'blue light'. It wasn't a light malfunction as they told everyone."

"Hhmm, well, I remember too that Ferengi aren't always putting safety ahead of profit. But I see you were able to right that. ... Captain Drake states that you are back with Task Force Hippocrates. You should return to that, but I've read that your ship took a lot more damage than expected."

" ... the comet, was more *volatile* than expected. It was ... concerning. And also the Cardassian ships were more modern than the Klingons and pirates I've fought before."

"Yes, I was told you ran into a True Way fleet. This far from Cardassian territory, its unexpected for them to travel so far out."

Capitaine glanced over to Linnea, who only smiled back. With nothing else to say, Capitane gave a subtle salute and left. Passing Agent Crey, Capitaine again updated him of her status. He was surprised that the Device had her searching so frequently and so intently, he took the Device, promising to return it before she left. Before handing it over, Capitaine held it firmly in her hands but as it displayed no signs of resistance or means of despair, she released it to Agent Crey.

There were several things she wanted to catch up on, many things she wanted to do; a long nap seemed nice, but first, Capitaine headed to the Medical Bay. Elisa and several others were being transported to the starbase's medical facilities for a more efficient recovery, she wanted to be there when Elisa awoke.

.....

Versallia was already on her feet and glad to see her. Capitaine almost gave her a hug, but Versallia wasn't the kind for hugs, just a gentle nod of affirmation. Some of the more recent injured crewmen were undergoing 'neural rejuvenation', as Morek put it. He was still explaining to the ESD staff the conditions and circumstances of everybody being transferred over. Although this wasn't Morek's Sick Bay and the other doctors allowed her to wander freely, Capitaine still waited for their approval before checking up on Elisa.

But Morek was busy, he sent Nurse Rassa over instead. Rassa was a Saurian with purplish scales and white spots. She didn't talk very much, but she thought it was cute that Capitaine waited so diligently for her friend to recover. Doing a quick re-scan of Elisa, she'd be conscious and back on her feet in the morning, rather than next week. Gleeful, Capitaine then went to check up on Versallia, who was already filing reports for Dina and her staff to sort away. 

.....

Heading to Club 47, it wasn't until Capitaine sat down at the booths, that she remembered how much she hated going to clubs, and she questioned herself on 'what in the world made her come here alone!' She had never been to one in her uniform, Elisa had always made her put on something dress-y, or often times *encouraged* her to wear something flashy and frilly. Ordering a small drink, Capitaine sat reclused, carefully looking out to see if she knew anyone and could join them. 

Capitaine found herself watching a Trill wander around the bar, unsuccessfully talking to women of every kind. A dark-skinned man with a shaven head and a goatee-like beard; Capitaine could hear his attempts at conversation, they were stupid: plain and simple, but she was fascinated by his self-confidence.

" ... Hrm ... I think I need some new lines ... "  
Suddenly their eyes meet, and Capitaine instantly knew she had stared too long. Ordering a another drink, he walked over and sat down across the booth, passing her the second drink. Frozen in place, Capitaine decided to look down at the table or her drink. Starting to panic on the inside, Capitaine couldn't decide what to do. She thought it wouldn't be friendly to wave him off but she didn't want to be friendly right now. She thought maybe she could strike up a platonic conversation, but she couldn't do that even under the right conditions. She thought maybe she could just ignore him, but that's definitely not right ... 

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for tonight."

"Wha ... "

Both Capitaine and the Trill looked up at a tall Klingon. His presence was imposing, but his clothes indicated he obviously worked for the Club.  
"Ma'am, it this man bothering you?" He already has already some complaints against him.  
... and I know this isn't your *first* time either. Sir, you can comeback tomorrow, as usual, but I think you're done for tonight."

Capitaine only looked up at him guiltily but with no regret for him leaving. He pushed his drink across the table to Capitaine, and she now had three: two of his and her own. He did a wink and a salute before being escorted outside by the Klingon. Once he was gone, Capitaine let out a long sigh; that was louder than she thought as the she could see some guests chuckling at her. 

Waiting till after her unwanted Trill companion had left, Capitaine stepped out out of the booth. Carrying the three drinks, one of her's and two of his, another bar patron stood up and approached her. A tall, imposing woman, who had apparently been biding her time. As soon as Capitiane saw her face and her eyes, she knew she was coming to talk to her. Not wanting to be caught standing, Capitiane set the drinks back down and hid herself back in the booth.

The woman had long brown hair and an accent Capitaine couldn't quite place. Before speaking she smiled and flipped out a coin, hitting the table, Capitaine recognized its sound as a neutronium alloy. Gently pushing it over to her, Capitiane saw it had the registry and picture of the USS Miranda.  
"I am Lieutenant Shayna Duex, I understand you are looking for a new Security Chief."

" ... yyyes?"

"I don't mean to be so impending, but I would like to apply myself for that position. Or any position, as I hear you are looking for crew."

"Where did you get this coin?"

"The Miranda's former Chief of Security was a friend of mine, she made a number of these for her officers and her friends."

"So, she knew you?"

"We weren't always friends, but she still owe'd me drink."

Giving back the coin as Shayna laughed to herself. She was intimidating and almost frightening. Capitaine did indeed feel she would be a good Security Chief, but wanted a second opinion; maybe Elisa would be a better judge of skill.  
Shayna drank down the two drinks the Trill had left, picked up all the empty glasses and left. Once Capitaine was sure Shayna didn't intend to come back, she poked her ahead above to make sure no one else was eyeing her. Lowly and as quietly as she could, Capitaine slipped out and past the entry way. Seeing again that Klingon bouncer, Capitaine nodded in respect to him, but she wasn't sure if he even noticed. Pass the indoor waterfall, Capitaine heard a familiar voice entering the Club, it was Linnea.

"Hey, Capitaine! I'm surprised to you here."

"I am too."

Wearing a humble dress, Linnea explained she was meeting some friends of hers, Ocampan friends. Pulling her aside, Linnea had something important to say, something that wasn't wise to let hear out in the open.

"Well, Capitaine, how has your command been?"

"It has been good, Linnea. There's so much I have to keep track of, so much I can't begin to say it all at once. I'm grateful Admiral Quinn has been supportive, that everyone has been kind to me ... "

"We all support you, Capitaine! Do you remember taking the Command Initiative Training courses?"

"Well, no, Linnea. I figured ... I've never had time ... but ... I can do that now, I can try to have something by next ... "

"Tish, Capitaine, I ask because Admiral Quinn has given you an 'exemption' on that requirement. We've noticed you aren't completely prepared for *everything* you encounter, but so far, we are proud and impressed, despite how *humble* both Quinn and you are!"

Linnea kept looking towards the club entrance, Capitaine kept having to look over too, curious on who Linnea was trying to find. It made the conversation hard to pay attention to. Eventually, Linnea saw someone and quickly said goodbye and left inside.

" ... we need you out there, Capitaine! Not studying and practicing indoors. Keep yourself prepared."

'What exactly is that training class?' Capitaine had to ask herself. She had heard about it, but it wasn't something a cadet could take anyways, usually its requirement wasn't knowledge, it was know-how and pure experience; it wasn't anything she could have *studied* for back at the Academy. Now feeling like she had work to be doing, Capitaine headed to the transporter room to return to her ship.

.....

"I took that training, Lieutenant-Commander,I did succeed, sort of."

"So it was easy for you?"

"No, but I learned a lot from it, I believe you could too. But I should say that everything you and this ship has been through is beyond what the training provides. Perhaps, you could have done better, if I may say, but we all survived and I think we did fine!"

"Thank you, Phaedriel. How long did it take you?"

" 'Not long enough' they said. ... Do you understand the values that *that* program teaches?"

" 'Leadership', I'm guessing. Quick decisions, greater good, diplomacy; things like that, right?"

"Yes, Lieutenant-Commander, but one thing it also asserts is the need to know sacrifice. To sacrifice one life to save another. Almost encouraging the need to feel a bit emotionally distant from others."

"Oh? Oh, I think I understand that."

Suddenly realizing how Phaedriel had passed that exam so quickly, Capitaine knew that she herself wouldn't be able to separate her emotions *that* well. She had enough trouble just to hide them or suppress them, yet alone only screening certain ones through and through.

"I think you will do fine, Lieutenant-Commander."

"Thanks, Phaedriel. But I think that last part, I still need practice before testing. ... But, say, uhmm ... Captain Drake seems to know you."

"He knows you, therefore he knows of me too."

"I mean, from beforehand. What do you know of Section 31"

Capitaine noticed that Phaedriel hesitated before answering. Much more than her usual thought processes. If it wasn't for her big purple eyes, Capitaine wouldn't have noticed that her eyes visually dilated and contracted on hearing this.  
" ... oh, well, ... I have had some *run-ins* with them, but in a sense, they have lead a major portion of my career. But, Lieutenant-Commander, I assure you that I am under your command only."

Wanting to ask Phaedriel more, but sensing that she either couldn't or didn't want to talk about it any more, Capitaine changed the subject back to Club 47.

"Do you know a Lieutenant Shayna Duex?"

"A Lieutenant ... ? Yes, but I do not think she was assigned to the same ship I was. She was friends with the Chief of Security. Ever since her death and the mission to the colony, I have not heard of her since. Do you know her too?"

"Not quite, she wanted a position aboard this ship. Do you think she can be the Security Chief?"

"I did not know her well enough, although her friendship indicated that she might very well be suited to such."

Wanting to ask more, Dina and TzHault walked in, halting the conversation. They both holding several PADDs. Although Dina was her normal quiet, reclusive self, TzHault seemed overly stressed out, Capitaine almost thought he had just finished crying, if Gorns cry, that is.  
"Ma'am, we have the remaining reports for you. Versallia has already approved them, she wishes you to look over anything before she submits them."

"Anything in particular, Dina?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Alright then, I'll look over them. Anything else, Dina?  
TzHault?"

TzHault didn't answer but as he left, Dina watched intently his body and his motions. Almost mimicking his every move as the pair left. Phaedriel didn't think much of it, but Capitaine couldn't help but smile at Dina; her slim, petite body imitated TzHault's tall, bulky, and imposing figure. It looked like she was taunting him, in a cutsie manner.

.....

"What do you mean its 'gone'!?"

Captaine could hear Zarva screaming at her engineers from outside the room. Quietly toeing up behind Zarva, she stood silently as Zarva continued to scold her officers for their apparent 'ignorance' and 'lack of attention'. Capitaine had rarely seen Zarva so angry, she almost regretted coming in and wished she would have stayed outside until Zarva was finished. After some subtle glances, Zarva irritably turned around, turning shocked and apologetic that Capitaine had been behind her for so long. Letting everyone go back to their duties, Zarva couldn't hide her embarrassment or her anger. She herself, didn't like being angry and was shy now that Capitaine had seen her that way.  
"Yep! Yep, yep ... how long have you been there, captain?"

"Not very long; what was that about, Zarva?"

"You remember how we got back from the 23rd century? That Borg temporal node? ITS GONE! And nobody noticed it was gone *until* it was GONE!"

The smile and calm expression on Zarva's face didn't hide the anger beneath it. Even with her lack of social experience, Capitaine could tell Zarva was still upset, raising her voice every time she mentioned the node's disappearance.   
"The node was *right in the middle of the room*, underneath-the-central-console, yeah but, I don't know how it got there, but when it turned on, it couldn't be missed. You couldn't not-see it."

"You know that Section 31, put it there, right?"

"Section-What? Who are they?"

"Captain Drake and his fleet weren't *exactly* Starfleet. Maybe during some repairs or down time, they put that into the ship."

" ... I guess that explains *why* it was there, but I don't see *how* it got to be there, it wasn't small. And I don't understand HOW IT COULD HAVE DISAPPEARED!"

"I'm sure Drake has his methods, meaning some of the people on this ship might work for him. But he did get us back, so don't be too upset with him."

"Capitaine, I think I *have* heard of Section 31, just not by that name. Don't expect them to act all innocent as you do."

"I'm not acting innocent!"

"That's what I mean, you're not *acting*, you *are* all sweet'n innocent! I don't know how you stayed so, living with Elisa all those years, she's kinda a dirty person, not as clean'n pristine as you are. Don't misunderstand, I admire you because of that. And, well, now, I don't hear everything down in this big'ole engine room, but I can tell you: this isn't the place for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know more engineering than I, but you're not needed here; you're needed on the bridge."

.....

Checking in on T'Vrell, Capitaine was interrupted by a young couple. They were getting married and wanted her to do the ceremony. Held moreso in disbelief than in surprise, Capitiane blatanly refused but they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. After more than an hour of discussing, Capitaine releuctantly agreed; she wouldn't need to give a speech and would generally stay out of attention, she would just need to be the officiant for that single moment.

Making a roundabout to Anne, she found her and several others listening to Kovroht tell an interpretation in Klingon-Song of the Donatu and Drozana missions. Capitaine couldn't tell what it was about, but she heard her name followed by a lot of death, sacrifice, violence, and honor. 

Kovroht saw her and stopped her song. Trying to excuse herself, Kovroht wouldn't allow her and brought her into the attention of the room. Capitaine now realized there were transponders and telecommunication devices, each apparently linking to friends and family of Kovroht, those who hadn't disowned her from her defection to Starfleet.  
" *This* is she! ... I am of her command, of the House of Capitaine!"

Upon hearing that, Capitiane dropped her anxiety and shyness, instead slowing turning to Kovroht, holding confusion and shear disbelief displayed on her face to what she had just heard. Unable to gather her words together, she listened to Kovorht describe her actions and her missions.

It was largely exaggerated, as Capitiane had learned most Klingon stories were, but she felt increasingly uncomfortable that Kovroht kept describing her as a warrior and a general rather than an engineer and a captain.  
After what felt like an hour, a listener spoke up, a Klingon man through the use of a comm-screen.   
"Great Capitaine! Tell us, what does it feel like to rip out a Gorn's heart and crush its beating flesh in your hands! You are truely a warrior of skill beyond us."

Staring at the question with her mouth open in shock, Capitaine could only turn to Kovroht who only urged her to describe it. Capitaine knew she might have hit her head a little hard on that mission, but still knew full well, that nothing like that had never happened.

Unknowing how to describe such a thing, Capitaine could only think of a time, she accidentally crushed an apple that Elisa had given her for lunch once. Trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible, she awkwardly turned it back to Kovroht, who was still trying to complement her to her listeners and admirers.  
"If only she was with the KDF and not Starfleet ... "

" *She* is self-motivated, like all Starfleet. But unlike the KDF, she is humble and modest. If she was KDF you would pay an entire ship, just to listen to her voice!"

Promising to speak to Kovorht about this later, Capitaine could feel her insides buzzing with embarrassment if not a little gratified though. Leaving in a hurry, Capitaine made sure she didn't stop running until she was another corridor away.

Feeling like she already experienced enough of *that* for the moment, Capitane tried to be discreet as she left the area, wanting to head back to her quarters before someone else asked something of her.

.....

Asleep under the covers of her own bed, Capitaine found her dreams drifting strangely. Unable to make sense of her feelings and her thoughts, Capitiane made a brief personal log and went back to sleep. Waking up as soon as she was asleep, Capitaine eventually found she had made more than forty separate entries. On the fify-first entry, Capitaine kept herself awake and tried to make sense of what she was feeling. She couldn't understand why she felt so restless, she had been near death and danger so constantly and she wanted this peace and safety to be calm and relaxing.

Replicating a bowl of marshmallows, Capitane went to her computer, wanting to look over all the reports Versallia sent her. They were all already corrected and filled, Versallia had already done everything; some of these Capitaine didn't even need to read, they were almost daily logs, trivial stuff that Capitaine didn't care about. However, in her restlessness, she felt reading them would help her sleep.

But they didn't. Reviewing them in order, Capitaine eventually came to the last report. It wasn't a report, it was a message from Versallia. Sitting up, Capitaine remembered how they had so many physical similarities and how they might be related. It was unusual for Versallia to give her a message in such a manner, but this was likely the only way that wasn't 'keeping secrets'. Excited to read it, Capitaine made herself another box and a tall glass of hot chocolate.

But it was disappointing. Versallia's genetics had many pecularities than the modern Human, but she had none of that of Versallia's. *Practically* an alien, but with biology aligning perfectly with the Human species, "thus is Human", as Versallia wrote. Capitaine already knew much of what Versallia had written but there was more, explaining that there was almost genetic codes *within* genetic codes. 

And it got worse. Versallia concluded that Capitaine *could* theoretically live forever. But it came with several other traits. Any damage or voluntary physical alterations would quickly revert back to their normal self. Which would explain why her hair dye had 'melted off'. Capitaine wondered if she could cut her hair shorter or grow it longer, but pushed that aside as she kept reading. As some details got awkward, Capitaine felt herself becoming uncomfortable, even though she was alone and in her quarters and all this while reading was solely about herself.

Slowly reading, so that she would only have to read through once, Capitaine learned why her sex drive wasn't as active as her friends', such as Elisa. Its not that she didn't have one; Versallia thought it was either dormant or Capitaine hadn't *activated it* yet. But even then, it was impossible to have children, be cloned, or even donate cells and organs.  
Finishing the section and soon the rest, Capitaine felt she should read it again, to make sure of everything. But, Capitaine could feel herself saying that "she wouldn't read anything new" on a second try. Thinking of going to talk to Versallia, ironically, made her sleepy. As she had already finished her drinks and snacks, Capitaine dereplicated the containers and went back under the covers. Her dream's feelings and thoughts were still as present as ever and reading through Versallia's reports didn't belay any these thoughts.

.....

" ... I now pronounce you man and wife."

With a cheer the new couple kissed and the crowed settled in around them. Dressed in her Starfleet formal uniform, Capitiane discreetly stepped down from the altar and let the two enjoy their attention. Finding a table behind the bride and groom, Capitaine was grateful they hadn't asked her to give a speech, scripted or not. Although there was plenty of room, Capitaine only brought a single plus-one: Elisa.  
"I've only been out for, like, a week, but y'look awfully down for someone who just did her first wedding. This is supposed to be happy occasion. Y'know something I don't?"

"I saved their lives. Those moments near death, they propsed to other and now: here they are. They've say *I* gave them their final push in their relationship and now: married!"

"So why you're all kinda stiff?"

" ... I can never have something like this, Elisa. Maybe something close, but it'll never be as fulfilling as theirs."

"Ohhhh! Don't be like that. You'll find a great guy, get married, and maybe a couple kids. You're kinda reclusive but you'll be fine."

"I did some experiments with Versallia ... "

" 'Experiments' with Versa, like what? Like ... sexual?"

"No, *medical*. We were seeing if ... "

" 'Medical' can still be ... "

"NO! Elisa, let me finish! 'seeing if we're related or something'. But we're not, we also found out I'll stop aging about *now*-ish, almost. But even then, I'm sterile; I can never have a children and my husband will eventually grow old and die. I'll never have a family, and I'll be like I am now: young and alone."

"You really are down in the dumps, but for now be happy. Atleast try to smile, if not for the new couple, then for me being back'n on my feet."

"I though I *was* smiling."

"You were, but it looked kinda artificial, you'n I need to work on that too ... and maybe we could get you a pet ... or a plant; something that never dies."

"I don't want a plant, Elisa ... "

"Oh! Hold that thought, they're already serving drinks, I'll get'cha a glass."

Looking at the new couple, Capitaine felt a deep longing for what they had. She recognized the emotions this stirred in her, she had felt these just recently too. Being aware of her expression, Capitaine tried to put on a happy face but could only smile listlessly in Elisa's direction. Elisa noticed and waved back at her, and Capitaine felt a little cheeriness enter her smile. 

Drinking what Elisa had brought her, Capitiane could tell this wasn't replicated but actually distilled wine. Drinking down the whole glass, she knew alcohol didn't affect her and she hated the taste, Capitaine couldn't bring herself to be impolite. Listening to a song starting to develop around the newly weds, Capitaine tried to hum along as she twirled the glass in her hands.

.....

"I'm getting an assignment, from Admiral Quinn. Would you like to come along?"

"The *Admiral*? Noooo thanks, I hear you've been handling it fine without me anyways."

"Y'know, being First Officer, you almost have a *responsibility* to accompany me on mission briefings. Help me better inform the crew, too."

" ... why you gotta be like that ... fine, but you're doing the *talking*. You're in command, after all."

Walking into the office, Linnea politely waved to them, and Capitaine was happy to see a cheerful face, compared to Admiral Quinn's tired one. He looked up at Capitaine and Elisa, sternfully and exhaustively handing her a PADD. Capitaine initially hesitated, expecting Elisa to reach out, but she didn't. Awkwardly glancing between themselves and Admiral Quinn, Capitaine reciprocated by quickly reaching and grabbing it off the desk.

It was a mission to the Korvat System, a research facility involving genetic modifications and augmentation projects. It was being raided by rogue Gorn and Klingon forces, seemingly to try and start their own projects. As Capitaine passed it to Elisa, Admiral Quinn spoke up, it sounded like he didn't want Capitaine on this assignment.  
"Capitaine, this mission might strike you as alittle more *personal* than usual. We're all becoming aware of your physical capabilities. Some are starting to believe you might have some insight into this research."

"Oh ... "

"You can always refuse an assignment, but I hate admit you shouldn't ... "

"I understand, admiral, but yes, I'll go to Korvat."

"Very well, Capitaine. You'll meet first with the chief researcher, Chirurgeon Ghee P'Trell. He'll have a full understanding of the situation."

Walking out, Capitaine didn't feel like this mission had hit home as much as Admiral Quinn made it sound. Capitaine hadn't come to terms of how different she was, but this didn't seem to bother her any more than her past missions had. There was always the idea of herself having gone through genetic resequencing but even if she had, she couldn't un-change anyways. Staring at her hands and looking at her palms, Capitaine almost tripped while walking down the stairs, but Elisa steadied her.  
"You alright, roomie? You're never one to be distracted."

"What if I am an augment?"

"You're not arrogant and your health is stable, at least compared to the others. If you were, you're the best! And beyond any science in the galaxy!"

"Yeah ... hey, I gotta go meet with someone first, to pick up something."

"Oh! A *certain someone*? Did you meet someone special while I was out?"

"No, Elisa, a business matter. I'll meet you on this ship."

Childly pushing each other around, Capitaine headed to Temporal Affairs while Elisa went to the Transporter Hub. Rounding down the hallways, Capitaine found Agent Crey was already out and waiting for her, to return her Device. Not really thinking about how convenient that was, Capitaine received it back. Returning to the Transport Hub just in time to beam out with Elisa.

\----- END OF CHAPTER -----


End file.
